


Don't Tell Your Mom

by NudeHummus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gags, Incest, Light Bondage, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Voyeurism, bound and gagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudeHummus/pseuds/NudeHummus
Summary: A young teenage girl finds her father coming into her room one night. From daughter's POV.





	1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of the mirror, turning to one side and then the other, looking at the shapes that had so recently grown on my body. Satisfied that my new clothing fit me perfectly, I smiled at my reflection and sat on the bed, turning the television on.  
The lock on the front door clicked, and my head jerked up from the television. It was way too early for my parents to be home. Peaking my head out the door, I saw it was my father - no mother in sight.  
"Hey there, babygirl," Dad said, locking the door behind him  
"Hey Dad, you're home early. What's up?"  
"Your mom had a last minute work trip. She'll be back next week."  
I loved my mom, but I'd always been a Daddy's girl. I couldn't help but be happy that we had the next week to ourselves. "So this means we get to have all the fun, don't we?" I smirked, thinking of all the little things we did. Fast food, scary movies, staying up past ten. Letting me go out with friends and skip church. We'd always give each other a sly look while he said, "Now don't tell your mom..."  
"So what's on the agenda for tonight?"  
For the first time, Dad looked up at me, noticing my new clothes. He paused for a minute before answering, "Well, that new Chinese place just opened up down the road. I was thinking we order in and watch something that would give your mother a heart attack. Just don't tell your mother!"  
We both laughed in agreement, his blonde hair with flecks of salt in it shaking as we did. A strand of my own honey blonde hair fell from my ponytail, falling in a gentle wave onto my breast.

A few hours later, the leftovers were in the fridge and the movie was coming to an end.  
"Alright, I'm going grab a shower and hit the sack. Love you Daddy, sleep well."  
His eyes lingered on me as a walked away and I heard him say that he loved me too. I thought nothing of it as I stripped, showered and got ready for bed. After drying my hair, I walked back into my room and saw another new outfit laying on the bed, along with my new bra and panties.  
Mom always told me to never sleep in my makeup, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to do a trial run for tomorrow, to see what look would go best with the tiny purple dress I'd gotten at the mall the weekend prior. I finished the makeup, slid off my robe and put on my new bra and panties. I admired my reflection once again, my hands sliding over my breasts and my hips. Finally, I put the dress on. It accentuated my curves perfectly, and the push up bra just added to the sweet but sensual look.  
I laid down on my bed, back to the door, befor pulling out my phone to take some pictures. I didn't hear the door open. I just saw the hand come over my mouth through the front facing camera on my phone. I froze.  
"Boo."  
My father's hand came off my my mouth, and he chuckled.  
"Daddy, what is wrong with you! You scared me!" I giggled as I rolled over to face him.  
"I'm sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to scare you," His eyes glanced down as he laughter faded. Slowly, he reached his hand up to my chest, and pushed me down.  
"Ha ha, very funny. Now let me up."  
As I tried to sit up, he pushed me back down again. This time, he leaned over me, reaching to the corner of the bed and pulled something out, wrapping it around my wrist.  
"What are you doing?" I was met still with silence. I tugged, but my arm wouldn't move. Glancing over, I saw my wrist was restrained. When did that get there? I tugged harder and began squirming, trying to kick but his legs squeezed mine together as he fastened the restraint around my other wrist.  
"What are you doing? Get off of me!" He sat up on his knees, still squeezing my legs together with his. Tears came to my eyes as he exhaled. "Daddy? Please let me go, you're scaring me."  
His hand came to my face gently, wiping the tears away. "Come on, sweetheart. You know I'd never hurt you, right?"  
I hesitated, catching my breath as I tried to stop crying. "Yes, Daddy," I answered, the tears that landed on my eyelashes quickly catching on his thumb.  
"Good."  
He smiled and put his thumb to his mouth, licking my tears off. He reached out and stroked my hair gently. "You've grown up so much the past few months, haven't you, my princess?" His hand traveled down to my breast and I turned my face as his fingers trailed so gently over my sensitive nipple.  
"Daddy, please..."  
"Shh... Am I hurting you, princess?"  
"N... No, Daddy, but I don't... I don't think.." My words came out choppy as the tears spilled. This couldn't be happening. My father couldn't possibly have tied me up for this. There was no way my father would ever do anything sexual with me. Right? "I don't think we should be... Be doing this.."  
His silence only made my tears fall harder, faster, as his hand traveled over my soft stomach. My hips bucked as he touched them so gently, teasing my skin.  
"Please Daddy, please, you shouldn't be making my feel this way. Please stop!" My sobs and squirming did not deter him from traveling down to my thighs, all the way to my ankles. Holding them firmly, he pulled my left ankle to the corner of the bed, wrapping a restraint around my ankle before sliding his hands up the inside of my legs, spreading my thighs.  
"Stop!" I kicked with my unrestrained leg, choking back my tears as he wrapped his arms around both of my thighs. His eyes met mine briefly before he pressed his lips into my new panties.  
I breathed in sharply, unexplored feelings pulsing through my barely teenage body. "Daddy... Please... You don't have to do this. You can still stop, this hasn't gone too far yet," I begged as he kissed my panties again eliciting such a strange twang of pleasure. After a few more of these strange kisses, of these intrusions, he sat up, watching me hiccup with my face covered in tears.  
His hands, ever so gentle, reached back up to my face. "See, princess, Daddy didn't hurt you, did he?" No words could leave my mouth.  
His hands went to my hips, and without warning, he flipped me over so I couldn't face him. I felt him roll my skirt up and tease the edge of my panties with his fingers.  
"Just stop! Please, stop!" A stinging sensation hit my ass, and I strained to look over my shoulder, to find his arm rise and then fall, spanking me. "Daddy no! Stop, just stop!" I kicked again with my free leg.  
His hand came down harder this time. "You need to behave yourself now, baby girl, or you'll get hurt even more." He pulled my panties down, slapping my butt again, and I screamed.  
He came to a halt. After a moment, he pulled my panties back up, and I heard footsteps until he was in front of my face.  
"Open," he pointed at my mouth.  
I shook my head. "No, no Daddy, please no, please don't do this." I heard his zipper. He pinched my nose and forced his fingers into my mouth to open it before sliding his erection inside. He barely fit into my mouth, his head pressing into the entrance to my throat.  
"Come now baby, let Daddy in..." I looked up at him, mascara and eyeliner streaming down my face, shaking my head. His hands dug into my hair as he forced his way fully inside of my mouth, his length sliding down the back of my throat, pulling out, and then sliding back in again, until eventually he pulled out.  
"I hate you," my voice trembled, my throat sore.  
He said nothing, and instead pushed my legs apart. "Why are you doing this to me?" My voice broke as I cried into my pillow, arms still tethered to either side of the bed.  
"Shh... Now sweetheart, I know you think I just hurt you, but you'll see soon enough how much you like when I do that." He stroked my hair as he spoke and I buried my face deeper into my pillow. His words made no sense until he rubbed my most sensitive spot between my legs. After a moment, he slid his hands into my panties and pulled them down. I heard some rustling; before I knew what was happening, the panties were shoved fully inside of my mouth.  
"Now princess, you see how wet those panties are? That's because you like what I just did to you. And you'll like it even more before I'm finished."  
The panties we're dripping with a sweet, slippery goo, something that came from deep inside of myself. As my face turned red with embarrassment, I felt his hand come down on my raw behind again before being flipped back over.  
"This part will help prepare you even more for the next..." He smiled at my puffy, makeup stained face, before lifting one leg up and licking my slit. "You taste so good, princess." His hands pushed up my dress, his eyes fixed on my breasts in my push up bra. A few brief moments passed before he pushed the bra up, biting and sucking on my nipples, my petite teenage body arching up into his hands and mouth. He ducked his head down once more, this time ravaging the most sensitive parts of myself. My hips bucked and I thrashed against the bed, wishing he would stop, wishing he would never stop, both of us sucking on my juices, my cum, driving me deeper into my pleasure and my humiliation in that moment.  
After what felt like infinity wrapped into itself, he kissed the inside of my thigh and slipped a finger inside of me. "Oh, fuck, baby girl your so tight... And I'm so ready to take you."  
With those words, the every muscle in my body tensed. How had I been enjoying this? I was no longer relaxed, no longer floating in those waves of ecstasy.  
My father's weight pressed on top of me, his mouth kissing my forehead before pulling my leg around his waist. His penis pressed against my long, slippery slit, rubbing against me, until eventually he slipped inside of me. He stopped, watching the tears form into my eyes again. He pulled out, and pressed in a little further. Out, and in. Out, and in. My muscles contracted around him.  
"You feel so fucking good, my princess," He moaned as he made that final push, all the way inside of me. Tears spilled out once again. The mortification of my own father taking my virginity was too much to bear. He gently pumped himself into and out of me a few times, and after a few moments, he slammed into me, hard. I cried out through the panties, pulling against the restraints.  
He continued pounding into me, his hands and mouth roaming across my body, and I began reacting.  
Moans built up inside of me and choked to get out around those panties, still stuffed so far into my mouth that the brushed my throat. As though he could read my mind, he tenderly removed them from my mouth before covering my mouth with his own, his hands tangling in my hair as our tongues tied in a kiss. He untied one of my arms and I immediately brought it to the back of his head, delirious in that kiss. My legs shuddered and I felt myself explode around him as my body squeezed the thick, long extension of him until he came deep inside of me.  
He pulled out of me and stroked my breasts and stomach tenderly. Exhausted, I sighed as his gentle kisses fell on my neck.  
"Princess... . Please don't tell your mom."  
I closed my eyes and succumbed to sleep.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Daddy takes his princess for the first time

     The sounds of birds chirping made it's way to my ears as I began to wake up, still cradled in the arms of sleep. I was sore, so sore, for some reason this morning. I couldn't seem to put my finger on it as I drifted in and out of my drewms, but I felt there was something very important I was forgetting.

     It began to come back.

     I remembered that awful incident the night before, with Dad tying me to my bed and raping me. I vaguely remembered my father getting me something to drink and helping me into the bath, the warm water gently washing away my tears and the fluids off my my skin. But that memory was so fuzzy. The last thing I remembered was his fingers playing with me, one hand draped around my throat and the other between my legs.

     If I had any more tears, they would have spilled over.  _Think._ As I emerged from that cocoon of memory, I needed to find a way out of here. It didn't matter that I'd given in to my desire last night. He forced me, my own Daddy had made me take his cock, had taken things away from me that I would never get back.

     As I sat in the shame of knowing I'd liked what he'd done to me on some level, I heard the door creak open and I heard his footsteps approach. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move?

     "Daddy, why...." I whispered, my voice trembling and trailing off.

     "Don't worry sweetheart, that's just the medicine I gave you to help you calm down. It's wearing off now. But don't try to move, or you might hurt yourself." His large, warm hand reached up and stroked my hair, and as I looked around, I realized I was once again tied up and at my father's mercy.

     He'd abandoned the under the bed restraint system in favor of placing me on my knees, face to the mattress, wrists and ankles crossed and bound behind me. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but the sound which came out was so pathetic, so small.  _What did he put in that drink?_

As my mouth hung open, he reached his fingers around and placed them inside of my mouth. Without my control, my lips closed around his fingers, and a _pop_ resonated through the room when he removed them.

     "Very nice, baby girl," His hands continued to stroke my hair before he turned me, my face towards him and the edge of the bed, where he waited, one again naked and erect for me.

     "Open." He commanded. I didn't have the strength to fight and as he pressed his member to my lips, they granted him access. "Now suck, baby. You have no idea how good that precious mouth of yours feels..." I tried to suck, but I couldn't move, I had no strength left to fight or to play. Whatever he'd given me had taken it's toll and I sat there, limp, like a ragdoll.

     That loving pet to my hair turned rough as he pulled my hair and forced my mouth all the way around his dick. I choked but he didn't seem to care. Tears began to fill my eyes again as he groaned and pressed himself just a little deeper into my throat. As single tear slid down my cheek as I looked up at him, and it just seemed to make him more excited.

     "Oh, god, baby girl you are so fucking sexy." He turned me around and forced my head down, running his fingers along my pussy. I shivered. With fear or anticipation, I couldn't tell.

     "Looks like you're already prepared for me, princess. Just like I told you last night, sucking Daddy's cock makes you excited, doesn't it?" I felt his tip press against me, teasing me. I hated how I wanted it. I wanted the pleasure, wanted that mind blowing pleasure that could distract me from the fact it was my father doing this to me, making me feel the way only my future husband should make me feel.

     "Please, Daddy... Please don't do this to me a second time.."

     "A second time? Princess, don't tell me you don't remember what we did in the bathtub last night." I began sobbing. He hadn't raped me while I was unconscious. There was no way. "That's what I get for taking you after giving you a few of you mother's sleeping pills."

     I screamed, and he pushed inside of me, his hand moving to cover my mouth. I clamped my teeth around those fingers and he froze for a moment, then slowly pulled out. He turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him

     Fear overtook me. Where was he going? He couldn't just leave me like this. Could he? Right? "Daddy?" I sniffled, the tears pouring again. "Daddy! Don't leave me like this Daddy... Please, come back..." My pathetic begging only served for the tears to come harder.

     After an eternity of leaving me tied up and exposed, sobbing in my desperation, he returned. A wooden paddle in one hand, a ball with straps in another. "Now princess, this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you. But you have to learn some respect now. Daddy is in charge here. You belong to me, and you are here for my pleasure. Do you understand?"

     I opened my mouth to argue and the ball popped in. I tried to spit it out, when I heard a lock click and the leather held it in place. Not only was I bound, but I was also gagged.

     The paddle came down on my rear end. I screamed into the gag, a muffled cry making it's way through the soft pink ball. It hit the other cheek. When I dared breathe, it slapped my pussy, and I cried out again.

     "One." He counted. He smacked one cheek, the other, and then my sore, used slit again. "Two. You're going to get one round for each year you've been alive. Each year I've been in charge of you, responsible for you and your well being. You're old enough now that you have these urges." The paddle came down again. "Three. Boys can't resist you in those slutty little outfits you prance around in. Hell, I'm your own father and when I saw you teasing me on the bed last night, I just had to take you. So it's my responsibility to make sure those needs are met by me." The paddle whacked another round. "Four. So until you realise that I'm doing this because I love you, and that you belong to me, you will be tied up in bed every day and every night."

     I tried to move, to get away from him, but wiggling only got me so far. My face was warm with the heat of humiliation, but I felt myself growing more excited with each hit. My nipples grew hard as they scratched against the sheets with each whack my body took.

     Soon, he had fulfilled his promise of one whack in each area for every year I'd been alive, and he put the paddle away. Crouching behind me and, he tenderly kissed each cheek, before pressing his scruffy face in between them, his lips kissing my abused pussy until the sounds coming from behind the gag were no longer sobs of pain but sobs of pleasure. His tongue dipped in and out of me for and eternity until the pain was nearly forgotten.

     In my delirium, I hardly noticed he stopped until I felt him slam into me, the fullness of his cock going so deep that his balls slapped me. I screamed into the gag again, and his hands stroked my hair before grabbing my shoulders so I couldn't move away.

     It hurt. His cock was a nice size, average, but it was almost too much for my tiny form to bear. Still, the agony mixed with sweet pleasure, the sensation different than the night before as he took me from another angle.

     I longed for him to untie me, to let me touch him as he was touching me. I was so weak when he brought me close to the brink of orgasm. I had no thought left to fight, only the desire to come with him. His hands reached underneath me to stroke my breast and play with my clit and I saw stars, my muscles clamping down around him, milking that cock as his warmth filled me once again.


	3. From His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Dad's point of view

      _What am I doing?_

The thought had certainly crossed my mind several times over the last few days. II never thought of her as anything other than my little girl, as my pride and joy. When I saw her in her grown up outfit, I couldn't resist. Curled up on that couch, absent mindedly playing with her hair laughing and giving me that smile.</p>

     I had tried to stop myself multiple times. As I saw my baby girl laying on her belly, legs spread ever so slightly. I'd poked my head in to check on her only to see those panties, offering just a glimpse of the pretty, dark pink pussy I'd grown so accustomed to the past few days. As I'd taken my hand off of her mouth, I was fully prepared to back off, playing it off as a tasteless joke. But once she'd rolled over, so innocent, completely unaware of how her breasts peaked out of her dress in that push up bra, of how she was essentially pinned between my arms, it was all over.

     Again, I'd asked myself what I was doing as I tied my little girl down and forced her mouth around me. As I spanked her. As I violated her with my mouth, as she cried and begged for me to stop, as I shoved her soaking panties into her mouth. I'd asked myself what I was doing as took her for the first time, and again when I spilled my seed inside of her.

     She was so worn out, but I gave her two of her mother's sleeping pills just in case. I had left her tied up as I went out and slipped her a Plan B pill before taking her into the tub with me, asleep, unable to resist as I fucked her in my lap. She'd moaned so quietly in her sleep, her body clamping around me in orgasm several times.

     By the time I was through, I brought out the rope I'd bought while I was out buying the pill. I left her sleep for a few hours before pulling out the rope, ball gag and paddle I'd bought on my trip out. I hog tied her and teased her with my fingers until she'd woken up, and paddled those cheeks and her precious little pussy thirteen times each, one for each year she'd been my little girl.

     Tied up, spanked, gagged and raped again by her own father. I couldn't even imagine what was going through her head. Despite her tears and begging, I couldn't bring myself to stop. Despite her distress, she had cum for me, over and over again. Her pussy twitched with every whack of the paddle, glistening more and more until I had to have a taste of it.

     I let her sleep in and rest after being tied up and raped from behind, but eventually it came time that I once again found myself craving the snug little slit my daughter provided.

     As she slept, those breasts rising and falling seductively, an idea came to me I stepped out of the room and returned, vibrator in hand.

     She was still asleep, knocked out on the pills I forced down her throat the night before. Perfect for dressing her up however I wanted.

     Upon rummaging through her closet, I found exactly what I was looking for - Lace white panties, a matching bra, and her school uniform.

     I tenderly lifted her body, running my hands over that baby soft skin as I dressed her. I proceeded to tie her arms above her head and strap them in the center of the bed. One leg at a time, I tethered each ankle to the edge of the bed. Perfect. Exposed, unable to move except to writhe in pleasure.

     I pulled out the ball gag and placed it in her slack mouth, securing it. Lastly, I wrapped the scarf around her eyes. She was completely at my mercy.

     Pulling her panties to the side, I kissed that tiny, rose pink clit and placed the vibrator inside before stepping back and turning it on with the wireless remote.

     She immediately began stirring. Before long, she was fighting the restraints, morning through her gag, and I saw those tears soaking through the blindfold.

     I turned up the intensity of the vibrator and watched as her hips buckled, her body thrashing in the agony of pleasure.

     I chuckled before moving onto her and planting one kiss on her clothed breast. Her back arched, sending her chest towards me, her body crying for me to take her.

     Fuck this. I wanted to hear her beg for me.

     Pulling off her gag, her moans filled the house. "Daddy... What are you... Oooohhhhhhh..." She was completely unable to finish a sentence.

     "Do you like that, princess?"

     She hesitated before nodding, her face turning red with shame. I kissed her mouth and she held back at first, but gave into her desire after a moment, letting my tongue slip into her mouth.

     "Tell me what you want, baby girl." I popped one button of her school shirt open, revealing her white bra, pure and innocent.

     She shook her head, her face turning even more red. I popped another button open. "Please, Daddy.." She whimpered, her voice getting higher as I slid my hands over her bra and squeezed.

     "Yes, sweetheart? Please Daddy what?"

     "I want..."

     I ripped her shirt open and unclasped her bra. My mouth met her c-cup breast and her panting grew more intense, her moaning more desperate.

     Before long, my hands were pushing up that tiny little skirt and kissing the inside of her sweet, smooth thighs. I pressed the vibrator into her clit and felt her leg muscles tighten against my mouth as she came.

     "Oh, Daddy, please stop, I can't take any more, I can't..." Her pretty blonde hair was spread around the her face, flushed and glowing from her orgasm.

     "I can't stop, princess. You're too beautiful to resist, and you're mine now. I'll play with you and use you however I'd like, because you belong to me." I pushed her panties to the side and kissed that tender rose bud and felt her quiver against my lips.

     I turned the vibrator off and buried my face in her wetness, the edges of my beard scruffing against her skin.

     God, I wanted her wrapped around me, not tied down. After contemplating for a moment, I climbed of of her and untied her arms, legs, and removed the blindfold. It was a gamble, but I prayed that she would be so consumed in her desire that she would stay.

     I paused, hovering over her. Wondering how she would react. As my daughter lay underneath me, panting, her eyes meeting mine, I found my mouth meeting hers. To my delight, she returned the kiss, her tongue slipping into mine, and her hand tangling in my hair.

     Fuck. She wanted me, too.

     I pulled her legs around me and held onto her waist as I slid inside her, that precious little pussy tightening as she moaned into my mouth. "Daddy, please... I shouldn't... that feels so good, but you're my Dad... oh, fuck, Daddy, oh god, don't stop, please. Daddy, I need you.." Her voice trailed off, contradicting herself as she moved between begging for me to stop and begging me to continue.

     And just like that, I knew that she needed me just as much as I needed her. Her legs wrapped around me, voluntarily this time, as I gently thrust inside of her, burying my face in her neck.

     "I love you, princess," I whispered as I kissed the nape of her neck. "You're so perfect."

     "I... I love you too, Daddy," she whispered, her hands running over my chest. Just like that, I was through, and I felt her warmth pulse around me once more as I emptied myself inside of her.

     Collapsing beside her, I pulled her close, her head snuggling into my chest. I pulled her favorite pink blanket over her.

     All I could think of as she drifted back to sleep was what we would do when her mom returned from her trip.


	4. Deceiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Princess's point of view, she spends her last day alone with Daddy. Mom comes home.

     The fan clicked overhead in it's circle as I lay awake, my father snoring as his arms held me in a vice. I wanted to scream, to run, to fight him, but try as I might, fear overpowered me. I swallowed back my tears and anger and bid my time until Mom returned home from her trip.

     All I could do was play along. I was completely powerless, and all of my attempts to fight back had ended in further violations. Bruises covered my body, and I wasn't sure which was worse - the pain, the betrayal of being taken by my own father, or the humiliation of knowing that on some level, I liked it. I must, because I got so wet, so aroused when he was using me. Because I begged him to continue the night before, over and over again.

     As if he sensed my very thoughts of him inside if me, he began to stir, his blue eyes that were once so gentle full of lust. His hands slipped under my shirt and I shut my eyes, praying that he would stop. I should have known better. This was our last day before Mom came back, and he had made it abundantly clear that he would have me every moment until her return. He'd even gone as far as to call off of work, claiming the flu, and to call my school and claim the same for me. I'd been completely at his mercy the past week.

     "Good morning, baby." He stroked my hair and I forced my muscles to relax instead of stiffen. I briefly felt his member press against my backside before he pulled me on top of him, his lips meeting mine greedily. I felt him rubbing against my entrance. He'd never taken me before without forcing me into arousal first. The lack of lubrication made the intrusion even more painful that before.

     "Daddy, hold on, I'm not ready," My voice desperate to avoid the burning sensation moving all the way inside of me.

     With that, his hand found my throat and I was pinned underneath him once again. He continued to rub against me and a taunting grin took over his features as I struggled to breathe. He slid inside of me with ease and released my throat. As I gasped to catch my breath, he spoke.

     "See there, baby girl, all you needed was for you to see how much Daddy wants you." He kissed my neck tenderly, as though to make better the fingerprints that were surely left behind around it. After a few more thrusts, he grabbed my legs and pushed them up, driving himself deeper inside of me.

     "Oh, fuck, sweetheart, that's so hot," He groaned. He paused breifly, leaning over me to grab something off of the nightstand. When I saw what he'd picked up, I swallowed in fear. It was his phone. "Tell the camera how much you like being fucked by Daddy, princess."

     I felt my face turn red and tears welled up in my eyes. I shook my head furiously. He stroked my face before sticking his thumb in my mouth. I hesitantly wrapped my lips around it and he pulled it out, quickly replacing it with multiple fingers.

     "Tell Daddy, baby. Tell me you need me to satisfy that tight little pussy of yours." He angled the camera down to get a close up of his dick, large with desire, eagerly pumping in and out of my much too small canal.

     "Oh, Daddy..." Desire began to overtake me. My shame intensified when I felt myself clench around him in orgasm, my back arching and my jaw falling slack.

     "That's right, baby. I'm making you feel good, making you come, isn't that right, Princess?"

     A single tear rolled down my check as I nodded.

     "Now be a good girl and clean up your mess."

     He piled my hair on top of my head and gently forced me to my knees before bringing his cock to my mouth. I shook my head. I didn't want to do this. I couldn't stand the thought of tasting myself on him. Nevertheless, he managed to force his way into my mouth, camera trained on me as I gagged on his dick and his balls slapped my face.

     "That's right, look at the camera for me and suck it, angel." He stopped slamming into my face and used his hand to ease my head up and down on his member. Pre cum filled my mouth and I gagged, causing him to pulse and groan. I made eye contact with the camera to avoid him brutalizing my throat again.

     He tossed me onto the bed, bending my over, facing the nightstand. He turned the camera to face the front and set it in front of us, giving us both a full view of the home movie he was making. His head dipped from view and I felt his mouth touch my battered privates, my mouth opening in a small gasp. After a few minutes of him lapping at me and holding my twitching hips in place, my cries of pleasure filled the room and my hand gripped the sheets.

     His tongue trailed to my asshole and I jerked away, unused to the sensation. He pulled my back and slapped my ass. "But Daddy, not there, please," I begged.

     I recieved a slap to my clit in turn before his tongue pried into my untouched hole. I squirmed, in discomfort or pain I couldn't tell. Before long, though, I was thrashing in pleasure and his attempts to hold me still were in vain.

     "That's right baby girl, I knew you'd like this." He pulled away and before I knew what was happening, something cold, wet and hard slipped into my ass. My eyes widened in shock. "There there, you'll get used to it," My father stroked my hair while securing the butt plug. Once he was pleased it wasn't going anywhere, he pulled back and thrust into my soaked pussy. He proceeded to pull my hair back, wrap his arm around my throat lightly as he fucked me in front of the camera. I had no choice but to watch.

     As much as the physical stimulation turned me on, I was shocked to find my arousal heightened at the sight of my own facial expressions, and at the sight of me being taken by my father. I'd never experienced this overwhelming feeling of need before.

     After several mind blowing orgasms, he popped the butt plug out and brought it to my lips.

     "Clean it off, baby." I shook my head and shut my mouth, tears springing to my eyes.

     At the refusal, he pulled out and slammed into me, forcing me to cry out. He seized the opportunity and stuffed the plug into my mouth, holding it in place while he continued to brutalize me.

     "Now suck it. Be a good fuck toy, and clean it up for Daddy..." Tears streamed down my cheeks while I sucked on the butt plug, the taste of artificial strawberry covering what surely would have tasted rancid without it. "Good girl... that's my princess," he stroked my hair as he pulled out and replaced the plug in my mouth, immediately spurting his load.

     "Now swallow." I obeyed, broken from the humiliation of sucking on something that has been up my ass.

     He picked the camera back up as I collapsed onto my stomach, head in my arms, sobbing softly into the bed, both sated and mortified at the same time.

    "And that," He spread my cheeks and got a glimpse of my used genitals. "Is how you make your little girl your fuck toy." He pulled my hair, lifting my head to kiss my face before turning off the camera.

     "What a performance," An unfamiliar voice came from the doorway.

     Turning around, I saw a man standing with my mother. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him.

     "Mom, thank god, Mom, help me, please," I begged, unable to move from the bed.

     "You two have done even better than I could have possibly hoped for this week." My mother's voice was colder than usual.

     "What... what do you mean?"

     My mother's companion pulled out a laptop, and om the screen were multiple videos of me being raped. "Who do you think bought you those clothes and put the restraints under the bed to begin with?" My mother grinned.

     "I'm so glad your father finally began anal training on you, but we have plenty of other things in mind for a little whore such as yourself," The man with my mother spoke.

     "Now come, princess. I want to play with you while we watch some home movies..." My mother selected the first in a series of videos, starting with me in the shower. It progressed to the first time my father had taken me. As the video played, her fingers kneaded my nipples and began to dip in and out of my overused pussy.

     My head was spinning. I couldn't begin to make sense of what was happening, and the world spun. As my mother brought her fingers to my mouth, the world went dark. 


End file.
